Somethings Different
by RedScarsx3
Summary: Yes, he would have fallen asleep. But, something was different about tonight..


**Somethings Different.**

It was rather peaceful. The wind smacked up agaisnt the window, the grass blowing in different directions as the crickets played there beautiful melody, the moon held up high above the city's reach as it shone down very everyone to see it's beauty, as the stars bunddled up around it. Yes, it was a nice quiet evening as the clock struck midnight.

But in the Seville's household, something well.. was different.

Alvin laid in his bed, his hands behind his head, and his legs crossed. He stared out his window, as the stars twinkled up in the sky by the shining moon. He sighed, and looked over his shoulder to his sleeping brothers. Any other night he would have defintley been able to sleep, but something was different. There in the middle of the room laid the one bed he couldn't help but to stare at longer, it was Simon his clumsy, annoying, way to smart for his own good, charming, gorgeous, and kind brother.

Alvin swallowed the lump forming in his throat, as he swung his legs over the bed. He's attempted to do this for the past ten nights, but he was going to do this something was different tonight. He jumped off his bed, and scurried over to blue patterened one.

He quickly hopped ontop of his brothers bed, and smiled at the sleeping Simon. He didn't know exactly where to go from here, he had never really gotten this far.. He bit his lip, and tried to concentrate. Explaining his emotions to someone other then himself, was rather hard for Alvin. He felt as if they would laugh at him or somehow they would... reject him.

He sighed once more, and laid next to the sleeping Simon. He turned on his side, being very cautoious he gently carresed his cheek. A smile tugged at the ends of lips, but he wanted more.. he needed to see his eyes. Alvin once again bit his lip, nervous about what he was about to do.

He decided on it anyway, he shook the nervousness off and gently pushed Simon awake. A small moan blew threw Simon's lips as he finally awoke, his eyes flutered open as he stared at his brother in confusion.

He turned on his side and reached for his glasses, but a hand stopped him.

" Don't. " Alvin spoke, as he turned Simon back around so he could see his face. He smiled as he looked into his eyes, there they were the eyes that made his heart skip a beat every time he saw them.

" A-alvin, what are y-you doing? " Simon managed to stutter out, as confusion still fled over his face. Alvin just smiled, and once again caresssed his brother's cheek.

" Have you ever wanted something so bad, but you knew you couldn't have it? " Alvin questioned as he closed his eyes shut and droped his hand, rembering what exactly it was he couldnt have.

Simon stared at the red and brown blob, that was Alvin. Since Alvin had disguarded him from getting his glasses he only saw big blobs, but the one thing that was clear were his blue eyes. He gulped as he looked at them, innocence was what he saw the kind that reminded him of Theodore.

" What are you t-talking about, A-alvin? " Simon asked shakily, still rather confused.

Alvin bit his lip, he couldn't do this it was much harder then he thought. He stared back up into those gray eyes of his, and smiled.

" I-i can't sleep, can I sleep with you? " He managed to stutter out, as he looked down.

Simon couldn't help but to find the innocence in his brother's voice, _adorable._ He nodded and scooted over patting the side next to him. Alvin smiled as well, and got in the bed with his brother. They snuggled under the warm blankets, but Alvin was not yet ready to go to sleep.

He turned over on his side, and laid his head on his brothers shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arm over his stomach, praying silently that this would work. He spoke, " I love you. "

Simon stood there in shock, as Alvin had snuggled up to him. But smiled as he heard the words come from Alvin's mouth. He wrapped pne of his arms around his brother and pulled him closer as he kissed his forehead.

" I love you, too. "

**Yaay! Another Oneshot, isnt this wonderful? LOL. Well I think it is, Okay okay okay this is my first AlvinxSimon so dont be hatin'. Hehe, but please don't hesitate to Review! And watch out for my first actual story, ( Not OneShot ) " A Whole New World. "**


End file.
